User blog:Admiral Akiru/The Fallen yet Infamous past
(Editor's note : This story is base on my actual KC experience from the past) In the time where days went by,I stood at my office desk while sipping my black tea. The tea is bitter, like my current situation. I am really sadden to see that my use to be a glorious past.......turn out to be destroyed because of the infamy of this world.......I stood up from my chair and start to adjust my dark black coat while ready to tell you guys a story about myself. Before I start my tale of the fallen one which is myself. I shall introduce myself for now, My name is Former Vice-Admiral Akiru from the Paramunshir Angchorage. From despite my age, I was categorise as a teenage while recruiting myself into this career because of my will to protect the sea. I was recruited on 2015 with the help of my father who is also the one with the military. With all odds,I started my new journey on March 2015 and continue my new journey, even thou I have to stable my time with my school day and my work for now.I was also nickname as "Bartender TKK"(because been working at the old bar from the old group) and also "Raging Phoenix TKK" or some might call me "Ghost TKK". The tale started when I was once a good and kind admiral in the past. I like to help others who need guidance and also some tips for improving thier naval forces. I also cooperating myself with them by giving the instruction on the main operation for what to do, and what is not. You may not see this kind of people sometimes, cause what you always see is the opposite of that. I must say, for the opposite side, those people really are annoying to see everyday. Eilitist,Kuso TKK,Showoffs,trollers ,weebs and ignorant fags.....they trully disgust me....day by day..... I am also describe as a gentleman or even a lady kiler by my trusty comrade and bros because how they saw me acting smooth with the girls around the naval base. And I even manage to make my dearest fiancee ( Zuihou ) heart melted. And yes, If you can see me completed, I am just an innocent gentleman, no harms at all. But if you guys manage to piss me off, be prepare to meet your doom like the other victims who tries to pissing me off or even.....tries to NTR me..... they already have thier graves on the sea by now. But then again, let say that I am a guy who have a dual personality regarding from how you treat me. As a friend .....or a an enemy for you.... Thing's went off after a few month of becoming an Admiral when I just realize a difference in my former trusty group, a.k.a the SEA Region group. I soon realize that the members also started to act the same, like those other bad groups......little by little....But, That time I still didn't realize a major change at all and continue working together with them. Even thou I also feel some distrust when seeing them ....... you know what i meant....... After a few month pass, I manage to marry with my beloved Zuihou after ended my nightmare at the Summer Operation a.k.a Operation FS. Pretty much I have to admit that AD Hime is a true Bitch. oh, sorry for that sudden swearing, I really mean that. As I continue, the situation I having back then seems be in a much more alarming state in a few month with the region.....I can say that they have been acting a bit different than before....more like...they becoming like one of those usual big groups.... As I observe them, day by day......I just realize that what they done you far is trully makes me feels like.......truly sustain me.......But, They are still my freind and comrades after for months....I can't just attack them like that ....or even betrayed them unexpectedly........I have to make a change for them..... I meet up with my comrades that is outside of the region and make a plan to make a 'bit' of Revolution for the group... a.k.a Eliminating or Curing the Elitist...But things went wrong because that one 'comrade' manage to manipulate me into attacking the weebs....The weeb is not my target on the start btw......The operation started early on January.....but things failed because of that 'comrade' failed to find that taget of his......I am not sure why, but why you want to attack a weeb that has nothing to do with you........Even thou I have a tought on that, but just because my weakness is easiy being manipulated....I wasily lost.........until that very that.... I knew ....that I 'might' be.....end up betrayed my own friends in the SEA Region............I was aware about that.....but things have been fated........because I realize....I make a false step..... I soon then make a fall to my own trap.........And that time, I didn't saw that coming.....someone from the other group manage to find me......and caught me placing a trap from the other area....I was worried that this was happened.....but I made a huge fatal move by making myself MIA for awhile from the SEA Region.......just so that I just realize that the Head-Admiral at the SEA Region notice my act........... I went MIA for nearly one month.......I even sent a dumb false message regarding that I was KIA for that time.....But no, they still want to find me until the very core........I tried to spy them for awhie from what just happened when I was missing from the region.....What I saw is trully makes me.........feeling betrayed...........Thhey mocked me......they..........*sigh*......I can't even explain what they have done to me......they trully make me feel so betrayed for what have I done.............. Until one time, The Head-Admiral of the SEA Region makes an ultimantum on me before April started..........If I don't step up into the court......they wil destroy me for good........... I met my final decision to step up into the court to prove my act.......I knew what I have done for.......but....I can't explain it.....cause got some missing puzzle for just what happened....... As soon as I entered the court.....I realize that I have been in a situation that I can't even said a word.....at all....because of his order that cannot me having an evedence support from my witness or even my friend........I can't sway a word....cause nobody is with me......no.....they left me alone..........without any help................The ony word that i knew on who to explain of of this mess I have cause..... "It's just a misunderstanding......." That word......trully are uneffective to cover up my 'crimes'............because he said it was utterly bullshit.........Everyone at the region start to mock me......and some even called me an attention seeker just because of that......Dude.......seriously......I tried to calm them down....but they won't......the still destroying me with a those words throwing at me......and some of them thinks that this is not a serious matter at all.......... I made my final decision ..........I had enough with them................What they have done to me....is trully cannot be accepteble...............Just because of a small mistake........they act me as their enemy now............This world sure is a fucked place I must say.......................I made my move to leave the region.....permenantly........... After a long time since I made my leave......I am now only work alone without any guides..........cause I know, all the big regions are just the same.......literally stupid..........from what I have observe............. Few month after that very day, I continue my journey with only a few of my trusty friend. I am also suprised that there are some you still support me.....even thou I already becoming an enemy to their region......For that time, I am really satisfied when my fleet have becoming stronger, day by day and even manage to help some of a few guys who are lost or need some help....I am pretty assure that time, I finally goinf to aim my goals soon enough........ . . . Until that one day...... . Before 1st May 2015, I leave my base for awhile because have to visit my grandmother away from the region I was worked for..I also made a notification to my freind that I won't be here for awhile....... As soon as I manage to come back to my base to see my fleet and my Zuihou back...........I found out....something's feels off.....................All my base are empty.........only filled with blood and some corpse of my fleetgirls at my naval base.............all of it are quite.....since then..........With much terror and fear that I was having I check nearly all the facilities of the naval base........all of them......including the equipment........the suplies.......are gone.....GONE............ Even my Zuihou......from what I saw............laying motionless at the floor of my office................no......THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENEING..................I stood myself there...........feeling motionless.....thinking about my demise............. Why............Why....? I felt so anguish on what that has happened upon me...........why............what kind of sin that I have done to recive such fate............Why did i do wrong from my past few life.......... All my hopes....already gone now......because of that fucker............Why he would do such a thing.........WHY After few month waiting for the reply from the main naval force (dev) that I have gave after the incident..........What I got is trully heartbreaking news for me.......I can't go back from what once I am at the past............ But.......that does not stopping me from continuing my journey. All my freinds and comrades who still with me .....still support me.......even thou I already become the enemy of the community. They still willing for me to move on.......making me stronger than before.........Even one of the comrades who is also a good and kind friend manage to help me rebuilding my fleet for now.....even thou It's still a long recovery since my fleet right now is still in a weak form.....but I can wait.......... I will have my pride back.....soon............ That time....I set my nickname to "Fallen Phoenix TKK" and I will.....I WILL have my revenge to those who already destroy me.......... And If I got the chance back......I hope that I can meet and reunited with Zuihou again.....and to restart over until it become the same like the past.... This is the infamous tale of my self......That's all I can revise from my past from now....... I continue adjusting my pure black admiral coat and start continue having my nice cup of tea, from now then, this is my current situation right now......Now you already know me....who am I.... "You can act me as a Friend,You can also act me as your Enemy.But it depends on your own'' perspective'' to see me who am I,But the real me is on my own Soul,Spirit ''and ''Mind."-Admiral Akiru,2015 The End? ZAvVmqL.jpg|This is the situation of base (Account) that got hacked by a hacker YG3wKoz.jpg|He also left me with an empty base with only a low level Maruyu on my base...... u8GRZYt.jpg|The hacker also left a message that makes feel like want to kill him so bad...... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts